Legendary Warriors
by astered
Summary: An exploration of the history of the Six Samurai, Legendary Six Samurai, and Japanese society  maybe . Not the same as what Konami has said about the archetype.  Enjoy and please comment/rate.
1. Chapter 1

_ Long ago the people of Japan lived in harmony with the Kami and the Oni, spirits who ruled over the earth. Each spiritual race contributed to Japanese society, just as the Japanese paid tribute to the spirits. Some of the Oni resented the humans, however, for Earth was a much better place than the spiritual world inhabited by the Oni. For many long years the Oni plotted their revenge, a great war to wipe out the humans and gain control of both the spirit world and Earth. The leader of the Oni army invited the Kami, but the Kami refused, knowing that the cycle of death and rebirth depended on both the spirits and humans. However the Kami leader promised the Oni that he would not interfere in the war. Many Kami disagreed with the leader, including a group of famous warriors. These six warriors left the spirit realm of the Kami to help defend the humans. Their names were; Mizuho, Shinai, Kageki, Kizan, Enishi, and Shi En. _

The clearing rested in the middle of a vast forest, far from any civilization. The bright sun shown on the long grass and ferns, clipped short by roaming herds of deer, and the occasional rabbit. Birdsong hung gently in the air, soft melodies mingling into one overriding harmony. Suddenly the birds stopped chirping. For an instant time stood still then six figures seemingly stepped out of the air and materialized in the center of the clearing.

Once more nothing moved. No sound disturbed the silence. Only the moving clouds marked times passage. Then on clear note rang out across the clearing. Then another. Soon all of the birds were singing, and the figures that had so suddenly appeared slowly began to explore their surroundings, as if they had never before seen a tree, or the sun. Indeed all six looked totally foreign, in heavy armor, and bearing strange weapons.

"This place truly is beautiful." One of the figures said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Another responded.

"It's our job to protect it," said the tallest, who had moved away from the group, "Lets go."

He turned and disappeared into the forest. The others hurried to follow him, using the dull glow of their brightly colored armor to keep track of each other.

The six walked all day, treading softly on previously untouched ground. As the sun began to set on of the Kami spoke.

"Do you plan to walk all night, Shi En?"

The lead samurai turned, his maroon armor glinting in the setting sun. "We have no time to waste."

The Kami complained again, "But humans don't walk for three days without stopping and—"

"Shinai!" Shi En barely whispered the word, but it reverberated throughout the forest. "We are not human."

For an instant it seemed that Shinai would continue. A third Kami stepped forward.

"Shinai, Shi En is our commander. You must listen to him."

Shinai visibly relaxed, "I know, Kizan." He turned to Shi En and bowed. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

Shi En said nothing, only turned and continued to walk, his left hand resting lightly on the hilt of his long katana.

The overgrown forest made traveling difficult. Roots hidden by long weeds and thick ferns grabbed at the Kami's feet, constantly threatening to trip them. The vegetation was too low to cut with their swords, so the group doggedly pushed through, continuing throughout the night and into the next day. As the sun rose Shi En stopped walking and stared deeper into the forest.

"We'll rest here." He said and sat down. As he did his armor grew dimmer, and eventually disappeared. The others did the same, their armor also fading from sight, leaving each clad in a plain kimono, their swords stuck through the sashes across their wastes. Except for Shinai and Mizuho. Mizuho had two large sickle like weapons strapped to her back, and Shinai let his two war clubs, called tetsubo, on the ground next to him. No one spoke. None of them slept. They merely waited.

The midday sun was high in the sky, and Shi En still had not moved. Occasionally his companions got up and disappeared into the forest, only to reappear several minutes later.

Suddenly Shi En opened his eyes and stood, his right hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He began walking to the south, his armor materializing around him as he moved. Mizuho was the first to follow him, and then the others noticed and fanned out through the forest, moving parallel to Shi En. Kizan led Shinai on Shi En's left, and Enishi went with Kageki on the right. The forest quickly began to thin, until the trees stopped all at once. The six stopped just inside the shadows and looked out curiously. Across a brief open space a group of farmers tended to a small orchard of cherry blossom trees, meticulously trimming dead limbs and raking up the fallen blossoms. They did not talk while they worked, but showed obvious joy in what they were doing. Behind them, across the orchard from the six Kami, a large, well kept path led farther south. Above the trees around the path the roof of a large building was visible.

Shi En nodded. He had come to the right place.

Just as he was about to enter the orchard and introduce himself to the workers several large birds appeared above the clearing, circling high above. Shi En tensed, frozen in a half crouch, waiting to see what would happen.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. Warily Shi En stood. As he did the birds dove from the sky, becoming impossibly large. As they neared, Shi En and the others could see their form clearly. They were Oni, humanoid figures with grey, leathery skin and wings. None carried swords, but each had vicious looking claws that grew from their fingers, and sharp teeth.

Shi En swore, "Oni, protect the workers."

Shi En started running towards the gathered men. He looked up, gauging his speed against the Oni. He wasn't going to make it in time.

A slight breeze blew against Shi En's back.

In a flash of perceived motion Kizan appeared among the terrified gardeners. He drew his sword and leapt impossibly high, moving so fast that Shi En lost sight of him. Kizan ripped through the Oni, using his ability to channel and control natural energy, qi, to stand in midair. Still several Oni got past Kizan, quickly descending on the men circled below. Shi En still wasn't close enough.

"Kageki, NOW!" Shi En yelled.

Space seemed to warp around the huddled workers. They began to panic, thinking that a new enemy was upon them. Then a figure appeared in the strange world that was just visible in the bending fabric of the human world. Enishi jumped from the portal, and joined Kageki—who had removed his armor to sneak into the group of workers—to defend against the attacking Oni.

The Oni flashed down upon the two Kami, their claws glinting in the sunlight. Enishi and Kageki gripped the hilts of their katana, looking up at the oncoming enemy. A bright flash illuminated the space around Kageki and Enishi, temporarily blinding the Oni, workers, and Shi En.

Shi En blinked the stars from his vision and looked back towards his companions. Two Oni lay on the ground, each nearly cleaved in half. Enishi and Kageki themselves stood, their swords above their heads, supporting the full weight of an Oni, both of whom pressed down with their sharp talons. Enishi swung his sword to the side, the cross guard hooking the Oni's hand. The motion slammed the Oni into the ground, and Enishi quickly moved to finish it off.

Kageki simply drew a second katana and stabbed the Oni through the chest, killing it instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Shi En walked the remaining distance to the villagers. Shinai and Mizuho emerged from the forest behind Shi En, but did not join the others.

"Who are you?" one of the villagers asked, boldly stepping forward to confront the warriors before him.

Shi En did not reply. Instead he drew his sword and turned towards the forest. "Come out. I know you're there."

A group of Oni walked out of the forest, near to where the six Kami had been hiding just moments before.

"Iemu. I should have known it would be you." Shi En said, stepping away from the others.

"Are you so unhappy to see me, brother?" the largest Oni replied.

Shi En turned to the other Kami. "Take those men to the castle. Wait for me there."

"Yes, sir." All five responded. As they went Mizuho looked back, concern evident in her eyes.

"Don't send soldiers after them. It would be a waist of time." Shi En said, turning back to Iemu.

"So little faith in my ability to command? I'm insulted." Iemu responded, casually stepping forward. "You're always so serious, brother. You know its bad for your health. You should take some time off."

Shi En's only reply was to raise his sword, and point it directly at Iemu's chest.

"I see." Iemu said.

All of the Oni rushed at Shi En. Like the Oni before these spirits had wings. Unlike the others each was carrying a sword.

Shi En smirked. "Not good enough."

Iemu smiled back at him, "you sure?"

More Oni burst from the trees behind Shi En. Shi En half turned, his eyes wide in shock.

The Oni attacked Shi En from all sides. His moment of shock had ruined his concentration. Shi En couldn't defend himself. The Oni warriors fell upon Shi En as one massive wave, and continued on, flowing over him. Their swords rose and fell in savage arcs, their inhuman cries of joy opening rents in the space around them. After several moments the Oni stopped, hesitated for a moment, and spread out in a loose circle. At the center of the circle stood Shi En.

"Completely, Iemu. Your grunts could never beat me, no matter how many you throw at me." He said, lowering his swords from its defensive position. Several slight dents were visible on his armor, but Shi En was completely unharmed.

Iemu still hadn't moved. He stood, contemplating Shi En, his black armor seeming to absorb the light around it. His sword remained sheathed on his right hip.

"You've gotten better since last time, Shi En. That's good. It would have been boring otherwise."

"You mean this war?"

"Of course," Iemu said, grinning savagely.

Shi En stared at his brother, his expression hard. "Don't pretend to know me so well."

"Why not? We lived together for nearly a century. We even used to train together. I know why you fight. Never forget that."

"Likewise, brother," Shi En growled back.

Iemu nodded, then turned and walked back into the forest.

"Let's go," he said, and the other Oni followed him.

Within seconds Shi En was standing alone in the clearing, a slight breeze blowing cherry blossoms down from the trees, and whirling them in their whimsical dances around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shi En turned and walked out of the orchard. As he headed up the path towards the palace he thought about his brother. The two shared a lot of memories, from living together, to learning how to fight together. Shi En saw the same thing in his memories as he always did. Iemu had changed. Or was it he who had changed, since Shi En had discovered that he was half kami? Ever since that day Shi En had floated between two worlds. The Oni had banished him and while the kami accepted him, Shi En knew that none of them really trusted him, except for the king. Because of this Shi En had always spent more time in the human world than most other kami or oni. That was how he had met the others…

Shi En shook himself out of his reverie. He needed to focus right now. He could remember later.

As Shi En was walking towards the palace Mizuho, Shinai, Kageki, Kizan, and Enishi were waiting outside a large door, which marked the only entrance to the castle. All five Kami had been denied access to the manor until Shi En arrived, and even then they knew it would take time before the lord who lived there would permit them entry. Kizan and Enishi sat quietly in the shade of a nearby tree. Mizuho knelt directly in the sun and closed her eyes, meditating. Shinai and Kageki fidgeted impatiently.

"We don't have much time. What if the Oni attack while we're stuck waiting out here? We wouldn't be able to help." Shinai said, nervously clenching and unclenching his fists around the smooth handles of his tetsubo.

Kizan opened one eye and looked over at Shinai. "Don't worry so much Shinai. The Oni won't attack for a while yet. What we saw today was a reconnaissance group. Shi En will be able to deal with them easily enough."

"But Shi En is half Oni isn't he?" Kageki spoke up, "What if he can't fight against his brother and joins them? Who's to say he won't betray us?"

"Don't be stupid Kageki," Enishi said, his eyes remaining closed, "We've all been on plenty of campaigns with Shi En. You know just as well as I do that he despises the Oni. He's spent years in this world. It's where we met him, don't you remember?"

All five fell into silence, remembering the day they had met Shi En. It had happened several centuries earlier, in a time of great conflict between the Oni and Kami. Few remember what that fight was about, but all the Kami know that the war had disastrous effects in the human world. Enishi, Kizan, Mizuho, Shinai, and Kageki had been assigned to protect a portion of the human world against the Oni, who attacked both the Kami and humans indiscriminately. For a short time the five warriors experienced a period of peace. No Oni appeared in their assigned areas, and they were not called to help any of the other groups positioned around them. One day that all changed. Reports began flooding in about attack after attack in their sector. The five flew into action, and quickly attempted to contain the marauding Oni. Then strange things started happening.

Alerts of Oni would come, and all five would head to a different site, but by the time they got there all they found were dead Oni and charred buildings. They asked other squads, but none of them had interfered. This worried Kizan and Enishi, but Shinai and Kageki took it as a stroke of good luck. Mizuho became noticeably quieter after the incidents, but didn't share her feelings with the others.

One day Kizan, Enishi, and Kageki were alone at their camp. Shinai was out scouting and none of them knew where Mizuho was. Kizan and Enishi were discussing the mysterious false alarms, when Shinai ran into the camp. He stopped to catch his breath, then blurted out, "come quickly", and ran back into the surrounding forest.

Kizan, Enishi, and Kageki grabbed their weapons and followed Shinai. They ran for several minutes before erupting from the forest on the outskirts of a small town, several miles from their camp. The town was under attack by a large band of Oni. Kizan looked around and exclaimed, "that's Mizuho!"

All four ran over to Mizuho.

"Shouldn't we go stop them?" Shinai asked.

Mizuho shook her head, "He doesn't need any help."

In response to the others' questioning gazes Mizuho only pointed toward the cluster of Oni. A small gap in their jostling grey bodies revealed a whirling silver and red blur. Now the watching Kami could see the Oni falling before the mysterious warrior. Within minutes the battle was over.

As the dust settled the five could clearly see the newcomer for the first time. He was tall, wearing red armor, and what appeared to be a black cloak. He was watching the Kami, his long katana still in his hand. It was plain to all five Kami that this entity before them was not human, but neither was he Kami, or Oni. Yet he felt familiar.

"Who is he?" Kageki asked.

"My brother," Mizuho responded, "Shi En."

Enishi opened his eyes to find Shi En sitting on a rock next to him. The late afternoon sun silhouetted Shi En, making it impossible for Enishi to read his expression.

"Its okay, Enishi, they still won't let us in." Shi En said.

"Sir?"

"I've pushed you guys pretty hard for the past few days, you all deserve a rest."

"Thank you…Captain." Enishi said, and fell back asleep.

As the sun set that night Shi En tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Shi En was a young Oni, standing in the center of a training yard, listening to the instructor alongside his brother.

Now he was older, laughing with his friends in between training sessions during school.

He was being laughed at, he was different. He had wings like all Oni, but his body was different, more human than Oni, like the hated Kami.

Shi En was running, running from the land of the Oni when he was attacked by a group of Kami. His training kicked in, but he didn't kill them. They captured him and brought him to their king. Shi En was terrified; he thought the Kami would kill him. But the king showed him mercy. For some reason he was allowed to live, and be free. Shi En learned to disguise his wings as a dark cloak that he always wore, so the Kami would not hate him as the Oni did.

He learned from the Kami. He learned their language, their fighting style, their techniques to control chi, and manifest armor.

In secret Shi En combined his lessons from the Kami with his own Oni techniques. He discovered ways to move incredibly fast, create better armor, increase his strength, his durability. He told no one of these techniques, lest they exile him as the Oni had.

Shi En went to war with the Kami. The Oni had attacked and Shi En was assigned to the king's body guard. The battle wasn't going well, the Kami were outnumbered and had been outwitted. In a desperate attempt to save the king's life Shi En revealed his true self to the Kami for the first time. The king was saved, the battle won, and the Oni defeated, all thanks to Shi En. But the Kami didn't see that. They saw a traitorous, dangerous Oni in their kingdom who would betray them. The king new better, but he was powerless to stop the lords who wanted Shi En's head. In his last words to Shi En the king warned Shi En of the assassination attempt that had been brewing since the battle, when the king thanked him for saving the kingdom. The lords would rebel and kill Shi En and the king.

Shi En resolved to flee, but the king refused to. Shi En didn't know what happened to him.

Eventually Shi En found himself on earth. Here he kept himself hidden for a while.

Now the dream slowed. Shi En was standing in the woods outside of a small town, waiting for night to fall. He needed food, and planned to disguise himself as an old man and buy what he needed. He didn't want to get involved in the town, so he wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible. Shi En settled back against a tree and closed his eyes when he heard screaming. His eyes snapped open. Shi En couldn't see the town from where he was lying, but he could hear the distinct sounds of battle.

Shi En cursed as he ran towards the town. He didn't want to be noticed, but he couldn't let those people die. Especially if they were being attacked by Oni. Shi En focused his energy, and used his chi to separate the particles of his body and propel them forward at impossible speeds. Several hundred feet further on he rematerialized, right outside the town.

He appeared in the middle of a small group of three Oni. Shi En was moving the instant he felt his feet hit the ground. Shi En grabbed the sword of the Oni in front of him and whirled around, blocking the swing of the Oni behind him. As the third Oni attacked hi from the side Shi En leaned back, and kicked the Oni in front of him as he brought the sword over his chest as the blade of the third Oni passed through the space where his head had been. Shi En brought the Oni's sword, which he held in his right hand, across his left shoulder and behind him, killing the first Oni. Shi En used the momentum of his swing to flip backwards over the dead Oni and away from his other two opponents. Shi En dropped the Oni's sword and drew his own katana.

Shi En eyed the two Oni cautiously. Shi En knew that if the sounds of this battle reached the town more Oni would come. He needed to finish this quickly.

Suddenly the two Oni rushed at Shi En, screaming savagely. As the two Oni approached, Shi En tensed and then threw out his wings, their tips grazing the noses of the two Oni. Shi En took his opportunity, stabbing the Oni on the left in the chest. He rotated the blade, and then swung it to the right, cutting through the fist Oni and all the way through the second. Shi En turned to face the town, shook the blood off of his sword and walked down the main road. As he went his wings folded around his body, becoming a long cloak with a hood that obscured his face.

Shi En jolted awake. For a moment all he could see was the large, watery eyes of the boy who ran out to one of the men he had saved. He would never forget what the child had said to him all those years ago…

With a loud clang the gates to the castle opened. No one appeared, no one exited the castle. All six Kami stood, and with slight trepidation, entered the summer palace of the Emperor of Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Shi En and the others entered the palace grounds a large platoon of soldiers marched out of the manor at the center of a large courtyard. At their head walked a man in glittering armor, but with no helmet. He was a tall man, but slimly built, his thinness exaggerated by his height. Despite his apparent frailty the man exuded an aura of power and durability that the kami could feel from several hundred feet away.

The column of soldiers stopped about a hundred feet from the kami, but the man continued walking to stand immediately in front of Shi En

"Who are you?" The harsh question rumbled across the palace courtyard.

"We are kami, who wish to help you and your people in your time of need. We request an audience with the emperor" Shi En responded, not stepping away from the man.

"What makes you think we need your help?" the man asked.

"War is coming. A war you cannot win on your own." Shi En replied.

The man said nothing; he just stood in front of Shi En, staring at him. Shi En stared back at the man. Neither moved for a long moment.

"I believe you. Welcome to my palace."

"Thank you, your majesty." Shi En replied.

As if on cue the column of soldiers turned and marched back towards the main building of the palace. The emperor followed. After several moments Shi En moved to follow as well, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back and saw it was Mizuho who had stopped him, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry," Shi En said, "this man is different."

Reluctantly Mizuho withdrew her hand. Now Kageki stepped forward.

"How do you know we can trust him?" he asked.

"I don't." Shi En replied.

"If Shi En is willing to go, then so am I," Shinai said, stepping forward. Kizan and Enishi followed him.

Shi En smiled.

All six turned and followed the line of soldiers into the palace. Despite their apparent confidence they were all nervous. None of them knew if the man was really the emperor. As they passed through the small doorway into the palace itself none of the kami could escape the feeling that they were entering the lions den.

The instant Shi En stepped inside the building he knew something was wrong. The first room, a large reception hall, was dimly lit with several torches and a large fire in the center of the room. He could tell that the room could be lit brighter though. So why wasn't it? There was no reason for all the torches to by lit, but the feeling of tension in the room made Shi En's hair stand on end. He looked back to his comrades and nodded silently. They spread out, staying close to the walls as Shi En ventured forward, alone.

Shi En walked slowly, but easily. He stayed relaxed, his hands at his side. He did not manifest his armor around himself. As he walked Shi En openly inspected the room, noting where decorations and pillars obscured parts of the room.

Shi En could still sense the tension in the room. Through that feeling flitted bloodlust, the intent to kill. Shi En stopped walking in the exact center of the reception hall. The pillars around him obscured the wall in shadow, and the dim light could not reach up to the ceiling.

Cloth rustled behind Shi En. He dodged to the left, and just managed to catch a blur of black cloth as his attacker leapt back into the shadows. Another rustle, another dodge, another blur. Shi En still hadn't drawn his sword. He could hear the clinking of the soldiers returning. The test didn't surprise him, but he couldn't let the emperor know just how powerful he and his companions were. Not yet. Human greed had to be avoided at all costs.

Shi En focused his chi, and disappeared.

When the Emperor entered the center of area of his reception hall it was empty. He smiled. Apparently those strangers weren't as strong as they claimed to be. He heard a thump on the floor behind him, and turned, expecting to see one of the strangers sprawled on the floor. He gasped in shock. It was on his ninjas, unconscious.

The emperor turned back around only to find the other three ninja on the ground. Suddenly the leader of the strangers appeared in the center of the room.

"We pass." He said, and walked up the stairs deeper into the palace. The other five strangers walked out of the shadows and followed him.

The emperor stared after them in complete shock. Gradually he regained his composure and followed the warriors. He went up the stairs and found all six waiting for him. For the first time the emperor noticed the weapons that each warrior carried. They were strange to him. The only swords he had ever seen like the ones the strangers carried were from depictions of legendary warriors called bushi. The only weapon he could recognize and name was the tetsubo carried by one of the warriors before him.

"Are you willing to admit that you need our help?" Shi En asked.

"I…I saw your injuries. Yes, I need your help. But on one condition."

"You are in no place to bargain." Shi En retorted.

"You want to save us, and you can't if we refuse to be saved. Tell me your whole story!"

Shi En grinned, "I will tell you. But first, what is your name?"

"I am Tenkabito." The emperor replied.

"Very well Tenkabito, I will tell you our story. My name is Shi En. Behind me are Enishi, Kizan, Mizuho, Shinai, and Kageki. We are Kami." Shi En paused, waiting for that to sink it. When he thought Tenkabito was ready for more Shi En continued, "there are many classes in Kami society. All are ruled over by our emperor whom we call Shogun. As you probably know the Shogun assigns units of our warriors, who you know as bushi, to protect the human world from the Oni. We are one such unit." Shi En went on to explain his past, how he was exiled from Oni society then the Kami world. He told Tenkabito about how the humans had helped him. He explained that his brother was eager for war, and the Oni king had given him one. Shi En explained that the Shogun had promised to not interfere with the war to avoid a direct conflict with the Oni, who had grown more powerful in the last century.

Here Tenkabito stopped him. "Why are you here then?"

"We owe a debt to you humans," Shi En replied, "It would go against my very being to ignore your plight and not help. Also, the Shogun has no direct power over me and my companions are officially still under my direct control. They had not captain with them when they were stationed on earth several centuries ago. Since they never received a new one I stepped in to fill the role. They reported it on my request and the Shogun sent two replies. One officially told me to stand down, the other asked that I secretly stay with them, and help in the coming war. The Shogun wants me to help, and I truly believe that you need our open support against the Oni. Otherwise your losses would be too great. Will you accept our help?"

Tenkabito stood in thought for a long while. Shi En matched his motionlessness, but the other kami soon grew restless. Noting their discomfort Shi En looked to Tenkabito. He nodded and Shi En let them go. Eventually Tenkabito spoke.

"What advantages will you offer our men?"

"Improved training, more experience fighting the Oni, knowledge about the Oni, and improved weapons." Shi En replied shortly.

Again Tenkabito considered this, then replied, "I will accept."


	6. Chapter 6

Shi En examined the men in front of him. A week had passed since the Emperor had accepted his help and this was his third training session with the men in the palace. At first Shi En was disappointed with how little the men knew about fighting, but he had come to appreciate the strong base Tenkabito had given them, as well as instilling them with incredible discipline. Shi En knew that he would need a small core of highly skilled swordsmen to help lead the army in battle against the Oni, but he didn't intend to teach every soldier how to wield a sword. That would take too long. Instead, Shi En was using these three training sessions with the swords to find the few men who showed promise and natural ability, and then he would have the other Kami teach the rest of the men how to fight with spears and to a lesser extent bows. Shi En would personally oversee the training of the swordsmen.

Shi En moved to the front of the training ground.

"Ready!" He shouted, and began calling out the drills. The other Kami walked through the lines of men, correcting small mistakes they saw here and there. Shi En was at the front, doing the drills with the men, watching with eagle eyes for the few who showed the potential he needed.

Shi En drilled the men in different attack patterns for hours, being sure to focus equally on blade precision and footwork. He was sure to do nothing to advanced, since most of the men would never receive another sword lesson in their life. Once Shi En felt that enough time had passed he let the men go, and called the Kami to him.

"That's three training sessions," he said. "We need to pick our officers. Do we have any nominees?"

All five nodded back, and one at a time gave Shi En six names. Each Kami gave the same six names.

"Very well. I shall tell the Emperor to send them to me tomorrow. I want you five to take turns training the soldiers with spears. Also, try to teach them archery. About ten skilled archers would be extremely helpful. We need to negate as many of the Oni's natural advantages as possible."

Yes, sir." They all replied, and huddled together to start planning their lessons.

"Oh, and don't neglect your own training either. Just be sure to practice _outside_ of the palace." Shi En said, his head poking back through the tent flap, a grin on his face. The Kami all smiled at the private joke, then returned to planning.

Shi En walked silently up to the palace. He knew he could create an effective army from the men the Emperor had put under his control, and he trusted the emperor to make good on his promise to find new recruits, but Shi En had his eyes on a new goal. Ever since his brief encounter with the mysterious warriors in the palace's antechamber, who he had found out were called ninjas, Shi En had wanted a squad in his force. He knew they would be invaluable. He had asked the Emperor the previous day if that would be possible, and the Emperor had promised to consider his request. Shi En hoped that he would receive his answer by today. Even if the reply was no, it would help Shi En plan how he wanted to fight the Oni.

Shi En entered the palace, nodding to the guards on either side of the main entrance. He silently walked up the stairs to the Emperor's throne room, his wings furled around him as a cloak as they usually were.

Shi En knocked on the door into the throne room. A quiet voice told him to enter, and Shi En pushed open the door.

"Just a moment, Shi En. I'll be right with you." Tenkabito called from across the room. He was talking to a tall woman, who was dressed like a warrior. Shi En could sense the power radiating from her from across the room, and instantly knew who she was. None of the soldiers knew her name, but she had a reputation equal to that of the Kami warrior class, called bushi by the humans. Everyone called her the "Dragon Ninja", and she was the commander of the Emperor's ninjas. She looked calmly over at Shi En, and then returned to her conversation with the Emperor. Within minutes the two were done, and the woman walked toward Shi En. As she brushed past him he felt her place something in his pocket. Shi En didn't react, silently waiting for the Emperor to call him forward.

The Emperor turned to face Shi En. "Must you always wear the cloak? You must be stifling in here." He said, motioning Shi En forward.

"You know full well that this isn't a cloak, Your Majesty." Shi En replied, moving to stand by the Emperor.

"I've told the ninjas about your request. It's up to them now," Tenkabito said, turning to face Shi En. "Do you have any other requests?"

"I need six men sent to my quarters tomorrow morning."

"Do you have a specific six in mind?"

"Yes. Yariza, Irou, Zanji, Yaichi, Kamon, and Nisashi."

"These are all men in your platoon. Why not summon them yourself?"

"I am not the emperor, sir." Shi En replied. "I'm not here to usurp your authority."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You can see yourself out."

"Sir." Shi En saluted, and left.

As Shi En walked back to his quarters he looked at the note the ninja had given to him. Written across the paper, in neat precise handwriting was:

Meet me outside the north wall of the palace at midnight tonight.

Shi En crumpled up the note and when he reached his room threw the note in the fire. Shi En sat in his chair, reviewing notes on his desk, his eyes constantly shifting to watch the moon as it rose into the night sky.

At midnight Shi En got up, strapped his sword to his side, and exited the palace. He had done this several times previously, so the guards did not stop him as he left. He went out from the main gate, and circled around to the north side. When he got there the woman from the Emperor's throne room was waiting for him. Her sliver clothing shone in the night air, and Shi En was reminded that she was not someone to take lightly, despite her apparent lack of weapons.

"Follow me." The woman said, walking into the forest. Shi En followed, gradually increasing his speed as the woman sped up, flitting between the tree branches like a shadow. Eventually she slowed, and finally came to a halt. Shi En was sure they were several miles from the palace. The two stood facing each other for a minute, sizing the other up. The tension was thick in the air, and Shi En was reminded of some of his past fights with Iemu. Many of them had started just like this. Several minutes passed, and still the woman did not relax. A low wind had started to kick up, its waxing and waning pushing Shi En's cloak partially to one side, revealing the hilt of his katana. The woman grinned at that. Shi En barely resisted the urge to materialize his armor when he saw that grin. It was entirely feral, and he knew it had been a good idea to bring his sword. Still, he did not reach for its handle, nor prepare for a fight any more than he already had.

Suddenly the woman crouched, preparing to attack. Shi En threw his arms to the side, pushing his cloak off of his shoulders. As the edges of his cloak flared up, for an instant resembling the wings that they really were, the woman, known only as the White Dragon Ninja, leapt at Shi En, shuriken suddenly appearing in her hands.


End file.
